Dawn Tongue
The Dawn Tongue The Dawn Tongue is the name given by the Il'aedrian to the language of the Gods; that which was spoken at the dawning of time. It is the mother tongue from which the ancient Il'aedrion has decended and to the Il'aedrion the perfection of spoken word and music combined. They alone remember a time when they could speak the words of the divine language and recall bitterly the loss of that gift, at the end of the War in the Heavens, when Atheros was sundered. What is known only to a few outside of the Il'aedrian race is that their music and language is their desperate hold upon that time when they could speak to the Gods. Speaking of Music To call the Dawn Tongue a language is akin to calling the Hammer Har'arak (the hammer used to forge Unara, Phyros and Nihaluu) a simple blacksmith's tool. It is a language of Music, mathamatical in nature and conveys emotion, ideas, concepts and thought along with time, power, the infinite and the finite all at once. To hear it spoken has been described as listening to the wind carrying a flowing song of magnificent discordant beauty along with it; simutaneous notes playing at the same time, each carrying its own nuance of tone and pitch contrasting with the others and yet flowing seamlessly. It has been said by the EnºThromii Bard known as Sesthril Briannian (one of The First), when he heard the Goddess Nihaluu speak the first time, he could pick out seven distinct simutaneous music chords being sung by her. The Divine Tongue is made up of multiple layers of musical notes flowing over and against each other. It is by this language the Gods command the universe around them - for the words of the Dawn Tongue carry the old power with it; the power of Il'Wae'Maddi, the Mother of all things, or as she is known by the EnºThromii; "She Who Was First". It is the power of the great beyond; the place in which all power; arcane and divine flows from and the words of the Dawn Tongue carry it with them. There are no mortals that can speak the Dawn Tongue as they simply do not have the physical anatomy to speak it. The Gods have the ability to speak it to mortals and made it understood by them by "dumbing it down" Mortal beings perceive the language as emotion, ideas and feelings when they hear the sound. The language is primarily used telepathicaly by the Gods though the mortals who are in receipt of the message often swear that they hear music. Written Word of the Gods The Dawn Tongue has no known written form although there have been found over time the remnants of ancient writings; left overs from divine spells or massive works of the Gods that occured during the War in the Heavens in the form of Glyphs. These glyphs have an aura of power about them, but those who possess them or study them are unable to tell exactly what that aura is or what the glyph means. It is not known if the glyphs are the written form of the Dawn Tongue or something altogether different. Category:Languages of Unarath Category:Pantheon Category:Elder Gods Category:Younger Gods Category:Ilaedrian